


I'll Take Care of You

by LawBringerSSV2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Original Character(s), implied whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawBringerSSV2/pseuds/LawBringerSSV2
Summary: It was too hard for Blake to face the reality of her decision, so she had slipped away to shower off the filth and the sin of it all. She hoped that by scrubbing herself clean, it would somehow also rid her of the hurt and pain she had caused.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Another shout out to my homie.

Blake stared at the shower wall, water running down her back. She didn’t really know how long she’d been in there anymore. All she knew was that the water had gotten so cold that it was stinging her skin. And yet, no matter how long Blake sat in the shower, she never felt clean enough.  
  
She grabbed the soap bar again, scrubbing across every inch of her body. She’d scrubbed her skin so many times that it felt raw. She didn’t care. She needed to be clean again. Blake slumped to the floor of the shower and pulled her knees into her chest. She hugged herself and let the water pelt her face.  
  
Of all of the things Blake knew she was capable of, she never thought she was capable of this... But she had done what she had done and there was no fixing it, no making it better.  
  
In all honesty, Blake didn’t want to leave the shower for a multitude of reasons. However, the number one reason was the fact that she didn’t know how to face Yang anymore. She didn’t know how to look her lover in the eye and apologize for what had happened.  
  
Besides, Blake knew Yang could never forgive this. It was something they talked about on a number of occasions and it was why Yang feared commitment so much. Yang never wanted to be left in the same way that her mother had left her father. And most of all, Yang never wanted to be cheated on, viewing infidelity as the ultimate betrayal.  
  
Years back, when she and the blonde vixen first started dating, Blake practically had to coax Yang to commit to her. The lilac-eyed girl had been notorious for not settling down until Blake had come along and changed her mind. Blake had made a promise; A promise to never hurt her lover.  
  
Blake had broken that promise.  
  
It was a moment of weakness... A moment filled with feelings of fear, stagnation, and monotony. Blake had become so used to the daily routine of being married to Yang--Going to work, coming home, cleaning, making dinner, and then sleeping. Rinse and repeat. Then, a year ago, the pair decided to have a kid.  
  
Yang gave birth to a tiny fireball of a baby named Shadow. A black-haired faunus with a cat tail and Yang’s lavender eyes. The child was an absolute cutie. She was easy to love, but hard to care for. The baby did nothing to break up the monotony of the marriage routine, instead only adding in another chore for Blake to handle. So when Blake met a spontaneous, red-headed rebel at a bar one night, she fell into him. Completely drunk and wanting to do something stupid, Blake went home with him.  
  
And that night broke her marriage.  
  
Now here she was, sitting on the floor of her shower, smelling of lilac and gooseberries, and feeling as though her skin was raw. Just outside the restroom, past the bedroom and hallway, sat Yang and their one year old daughter in the kitchen. Yang was in tears the last time Blake looked at her and their daughter had become distraught at the sight of her mother’s distress.  
  
It was too hard for Blake to face the reality of her decision, so she had slipped away to shower off the filth and the sin of it all. She hoped that by scrubbing herself clean, it would somehow also rid her of the hurt and pain she had caused.  
  
A sharp bang dragged her attention back to her current reality. The amber-eyed woman jumped up and quickly toweled herself before rushing into the kitchen. She surveyed the scene to find her daughter in her high chair and Yang on the kitchen floor, both of them crying. There was glass strewn around Yang’s body and blood dripping from her right hand.  
  
Blake carefully made her way around the glass and knelt down beside Yang. She reached for her hand to inspect the wound.  
  
“Let me grab the first aid kit and I’ll clean you up,” Blake whispered softly.  
  
Yang bit down on her lip and looked at her lover.

 

“Please don’t touch me,” She whimpered out, pained, “Just get Shadow, I’ll take care of my cut.”

  
“Are you sure?” Blake asked, “I can help you clean up.”  
  
“Please,” Yang spoke, “Just make sure Shadow is okay... The glass shattering really startled her.”  
  
Blake nodded her head and stood up, “Okay.”  
  
Carefully, the Faunus made her way toward her child. Lifting her from the high chair, Blake laid her down against her chest and began to rock her back and forth. Softly, she hummed in her child’s ear and started to gently pat her back.  
  
Little by little, Shadow calmed down. Her crying eventually shifted into a soft sob before finally fading into a gentle snore as she fell asleep. Meanwhile, Yang cleaned up herself and the mess.  
  
Blake closed her eyes and breathed in Shadow’s scent, the sweet little baby bouquet that she carried. She felt her small body against her chest, her relaxed frame being held up by Blake’s. Blake felt Shadow’s wavy, black locks pressed against her cheek and the tiny hand resting within her own. She felt it all. Her child--Yang’s child... And she fell in love all over again.  
  
It took a grave mistake to make Blake realize just exactly what she was missing. All she ever wanted was right in front of her. The monotony meant nothing in the face of unconditional love and affection, but she had seen that too late and was blinded by her overwhelming desire for spontaneity. Now that careless spontaneity was going to cost her both her wife and her precious baby girl.  
  
The faunus woman bit back tears.  
  
“You know,” Yang’s voice broke through the emotions swirling in Blake’s head, “Watching you and Shadow was always my happy place.”  
  
Blake turned to look at her wife, “And now?”  
  
“Looking at you hurts me,” Yang admitted as she turned her face away, “The Blake that I knew wouldn’t have done that. It’s like every time I look at you now, I see a stranger.”  
  
“I...” Blake’s eyes began to water, “I know I hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did. How can I make this better?”  
  
Yang’s face whipped back toward Blake’s. The faunus watched as a fire lit itself in her lover’s eyes before quickly smoldering out and returning back to normal.  
  
The blonde opened and closed her mouth before taking a deep breath, “There is no fixing this, Blake...”  
  
“Please,” Blake pleaded, “I can’t lose my family... I can’t lose you. I can’t live without you, Yang.”  
  
“And I can’t live without you,” Yang admitted through a sigh, “But I can’t trust you. I loved you with every fiber of my being and you spit that back at me.”  
  
Blake whimpered, “I was weak. I am weak. I run and I ruin good things when I get scared. I know that and I can fix it. I can fix it for you, Yang. Just… Please...”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“So, what do we do?”  
  
Yang bit her lip, “You pack up and leave, we sign divorce papers to end our marriage, and then we come to an agreement on custody over Shadow. I won’t punish our daughter because I can’t be with you anymore.”  
  
“If that’s what you want,” Blake agreed hesitantly.  
  
The blonde did her best to bite back the malice that threatened to seep its way into her voice. “It isn’t at all what I want, Blake. But you ruined our family and now we have to deal with the consequences.”  
  
“Okay. I understand.”  
  
“Good,” Yang said, her tone softening as she went to grab the baby from Blake, “I’m going to go stay with Ruby and Weiss until you’re out of the house. Feel free to come see Shadow tonight.”  
  
“Thank you,” Blake half-smiled.  
  
“Of course. And, hey, Blake,” The brawler was talking as she gathered the baby’s bag and her own gym bag.  
  
“Yes, Yang?” Blake looked at her wife, soon to be ex, hopefully.  
  
Yang gently placed Shadow in her car seat before turning back around and coming face to face with her lover. She reached out a hand and gently touched the faunus’ cheek. Slowly, the blonde brought her face closer to her wife’s. Then, she softly pressed her lips into Blake’s, kissing her one last time before breaking apart.  
  
“I’ve always loved you. And unfortunately for me, I always will.”  
  
With that, Yang turned back to grab Shadow and she headed out the door.  
  
Blake sank to the floor and began to sob.

…

 

Yang yawned as she shifted in bed. The heat next to her was becoming bothersome and her stomach was making her sick again. The blonde pushed the blanket off of her body, while also attempting to create some distance between her and her lover. Her lover, however, wasn’t having it and instead wrapped a leg around Yang, sliding their arm along her stomach and pulling her closer. Internally, Yang groaned. This position was absolutely suffocating.  
  
She huffed and pushed the mass next to her away a bit more forcefully. “Mercury, please stay on your side of the bed.”  
  
The silver-haired man opened one eye and stared at the blonde. “Not one for morning cuddles today?”  
  
“Not one for morning cuddles _every_ morning, you’re too hot,” Yang whined.  
  
Mercury chuckled, “I’m aware, thank you. The ladies love it.”  
  
Yang smacked his chest, “But you belong to one lady. Don’t forget that, macho man, or I’ll break your leg.”  
  
“Hey, baby,” Mercury smirked, “I’m all yours, girl.”  
  
Yang yawned again and then sat upright, “Good. Also, don’t forget we have a guest today. Then we have to take Shadow to the dentist.”  
  
“How about...” Mercury drawled lazily, “You and our _guest_ take Shadow to the dentist. After all, Blake is her mom, I’m still just cool Uncle Mercury. Plus, you know, I’m gonna go watch the game with the boys today.”  
  
Yang’s eyes snapped to his, “Mercury, you promised you’d start being more active in Shadow’s life. You already agreed you would be here for this appointment.”  
  
“I know, but plans change and all that,” Mercury said nonchalantly, “The kiddo won’t miss me. Besides, all that parent stuff is best left to actual parents--Which I am not.”  
  
Now Yang was starting to get angry, “Yeah, but if you’re going to be apart of my life, you need to be apart of Shadow’s life too. It’s a package deal, Merc...”  
  
“I never said it wasn’t,” Mercury shot back, “All I’m saying is that it’s not my duty to do all the major parent crap. I’m _not_ a parent, I never asked to _be_ a parent, and I will _never_ be a parent. You’re a parent and that’s awesome, I respect that. But don’t ask me to be something I’m not.”  
  
“All I’m asking is for you to try, Mercury.”  
  
“Well you have Blake for that,” Mercury said, rolling over, “Now this conversation is done, babe. I’m going back to sleep.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Yang pushed herself off of the bed and made her way to the restroom. Her stomach was really bothering her and she needed to vomit. To add to that discomfort, her conversation with Mercury just now had made her want to beat something black and blue… Or, more specifically, _somebody_ .  
  
She needed Mercury to step up and mature. She had been dating the man for two years and he couldn’t even figure out the basics of parenting. If he was going to be with her, he also needed to accept the fact that he would be an active part of Shadow’s life. And besides, what would that man do if he were to become a parent? He wouldn’t even be able to function, too busy with his boys or his business meetings.  
  
Yang carefully kneeled down in front of the toilet bowl and heaved. She rubbed her stomach and wiped her mouth off after, feeling much better than before. She assumed she must’ve just caught a stomach bug of sorts.  
  
Getting up, she went about brushing her teeth and showering. Blake’s arrival today was heavily anticipated by both Shadow and herself. Blake had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, then she was her lover and wife for five years, and then the mother of her child. Basically, Blake was the most important person in Yang’s life beside Shadow.  
  
Of course, there was that rough patch six years ago and the divorce but ultimately the two managed to stay close. At first for Shadow’s sake, but then because they still really cared for one another. It had taken Yang almost two years to fully get over the hurt Blake had caused her, but time had healed the wound and Blake had done everything in her power to make up for the pain.  
  
Though Yang still loved Blake, she didn’t know if she could ever be with her again. Yang had told the faunus that and Blake had agreed that was fair. The black-haired woman was just glad that she was able to stay close to Yang.  
  
So, the routine had been set, and Blake would be over most weekends and weekdays. Shadow would still be going to Blake’s place once every other week to stay with her and Yang would pay visits religiously as well. The trio did a number of activities together, becoming something akin to a family without the aspect of romance between the parents.  
  
It was all very platonic, even if it was also pretty domestic, and all of them seemed to be happy. Even when Mercury came into the picture, they still managed to continue with the same routines. Mercury never even seemed threatened by that. If anything, he was genuinely understanding.  
  
Yang stopped at Shadow’s room on her way down to the kitchen, catching her little six year-old playing with the various toys strewn around her room. The blonde swooped into the room and scooped her daughter up. She lugged the baby cat faunus over her shoulder and began to tickle her. Shadow shrieked out in joy, laughing as her mom tickle attacked her and began carrying her to the kitchen. The pure joy in the young girl’s lilac eyes was readily apparent and it made Yang happy to see her daughter enjoying herself.  
  
The blonde stopped in the kitchen, carefully placing her daughter down. “You wanna help your cool momma cook some pancakes?”  
  
Shadow screeched in confirmation, “Pancakes!”  
  
“Pancakes it is, then,” Yang laughed. “Now, Shadow, do me a favor and grab the flour from the pantry.”  
  
The six year old quickly scrambled over to the kitchen pantry. Finding the flour on the bottom shelf, where it normally was, Shadow picked it up and carried it over to her mom.

 

“Here you go, momma.”  
  
Yang reached down to grab the flour and left a small kiss on her daughter’s nose, “Thank you baby. You did an awesome job!”  
  
The brawler pulled up a stool next to the kitchen counter and hoisted her daughter onto it so that the young girl had a better view.  
  
“Now, first thing’s first, Shadow,” Yang bellowed, excited to teach her daughter to cook, though admittedly she wasn’t the best at it, “We put the flour into this bowl. Here, go ahead and do that.”  
  
Handing the bag of flour to Shadow, she stood behind her and helped her pour it into the mixing bowl.  
  
“Uh, next...” Yang looked at her ingredients a little lost, “Man...Uh, we’ll put in some vanilla?”  
  
Shadow looked at her as if to say, _‘Why are you asking me?’_  
  
“Yeah, just pour like... A couple shots of vanilla into there, baby girl,” Yang smiled confidently as she passed the liquid to the girl.  
  
Before Shadow could pour the vanilla into the mixing bowl, however, a cough got the pair’s attention. Yang looked up to see Blake leaning on the archway to the kitchen, observing her family. One of the faunus woman’s eyebrows was arched and a smiled played at her lips.  
  
“Really, Yang?” She teased, “A couple shots of Vanilla? Are you trying to kill us with the flavor?”  
  
“Hey!” Yang protested, “Who even said you were gonna get mine and Shadow’s yummy vanilla pancakes?”  
  
“Well, considering I’m not trying to overdose on vanilla, I think it’s a good thing if you deny me your so-called yummy vanilla pancakes,” Blake joked.

 

Yang’s face cracked into a smile at the playfulness of it all. Shadow scrambled off the stool and into the arms of her mom.  
  
Blake scooped up the six year old and cuddled her to her chest. “Hi, kitty cat. I’ve missed you.”  
  
Shadow furiously shook her head, “I’ve missed you more!”  
  
“No way, pretty girl,” Blake argued, “I’ve missed you to Remnant’s moon and back.”  
  
The young girl squealed in joy, content to let her mom win this one, and pecked Blake’s cheek.

 

“Come make pancakes with us, old kitty cat,” Yang teased, “And if you help us make them well, I promise to let you have one. But just one!”

 

Blake laughed as she made her way to Yang, “Mmmm... I’ll think about it.”

  


“Well, think harder,” Yang demanded with a grin on her face, “These pancakes aren’t gonna make themselves.”

 

Blake placed Shadow back on the stool she was on when the older woman had gotten there. The black-haired woman then put one hand on her hip and the other on chin as if she were thinking long and hard.

 

She looked at Shadow, then at Yang, and then smirked, “Nah! I’ll sit back and watch the disaster.”

 

“So, you would let your own daughter starve, just for your personal amusement?” Yang asked, slowly closing in on Blake. “What kind of mom are you, Blake? The one who can’t even make her poor little daughter some pancakes?”

 

Blake slowly backed into the counter, anticipating what she could only imagine was coming. She turned her face away from Yang and bit her lip. The blonde was getting a little too close for comfort.

 

“Look at me, Blakey,” The blonde used Blake’s old nickname, “I’m not gonna do anything to you, I swear.”

 

The black-haired woman slowly brought her eyes to meet Yang’s. With the blonde so close to her, she could smell that familiar scent of lilac and gooseberries. It was intoxicating. One of the blonde’s hands made its way to Blake’s chin and caused their eyes to meet. To Blake, the touch was electric. Yang leaned in so closely that all Blake had to do was lift her head just right and their lips would be touching. With their noses pressed together, Yang slowly brought her other hand up, though Blake had missed it.

 

“Yang,” Blake whispered out softly, “What are you up to?”

 

Yang smiled, leaned in, and then quickly smacked the floured hand that Blake had missed right into the faunus’ face. Blake yelped and Yang jumped back, cackling while Shadow clapped her hands together and giggled uncontrollably. Blake hissed and scrambled after the flour.

 

She was now adamant about making Yang pay for the stunt she just pulled. “Watch yourself, blondie! I’m coming for you!”

 

Yang yelped and scrambled out of the kitchen, yelling at Shadow to run away with her. Shadow followed suit, running after her momma as her mom quickly chased them with flour covering her face. The trio was laughing and having a blast.

 

They looked like a family.

…

 

“Thank you for this morning,” Yang admitted as she eyed the passenger in her car.

 

Shadow was asleep in the backseat after a long day at the dentist and then the park. Currently, the trio was on the way back to Yang’s place for dinner.

 

“I had a rough start, but Shadow and you can somehow always turn it around.”

 

Blake smiled softly, “Of course, Yang. You know all I want to do is make you two happy. It’s my pleasure. Are you okay, though?”

 

The blonde’s eyes flitted back to the road as she answered, “Mercury and I got into a fight this morning… About his role in Shadow’s life.”

 

Blake hummed, as if asking the blonde to continue.

 

“I asked him to step up a little bit more, but he made it clear that he doesn’t want to be a parent.”

 

“Is that bad?” Blake asked.

 

“Yes,” Yang groaned, “It is bad. I need him to want to be a parent.”

 

Blake observed Yang carefully, checking for her reactions, “I don’t understand why this is bothering you so much. You have me to be a parent to Shadow, he is free to just be your boyfriend.”

 

Yang frowned, “You don’t understand.”

 

“Then tell me.”

 

Yang didn’t respond at first. Instead, she chose to focus on the road ahead of her. Blake was content with sitting back in silence and waiting for the woman next to her to answer. She turned the music up just a little and slipped her hand into her friend’s. The pair of hands laid on the center console and Blake dragged her thumb up and down the side of Yang’s hand soothingly.

 

The blonde choked back a sob and slowly pulled the car over. Shutting off the engine, she let the tears escape silently. Blake watched her patiently, keeping the contact but allowing the blonde to find her words.

 

“You know he doesn’t do this stuff for me,” Yang stated.

 

Blake cocked her head, “What do you mean?”

 

“He doesn’t do the emotion thing. He wouldn’t just allow me to feel what I’m feeling. He wouldn’t hold my hand and just be with me. I think he leaves that thing to you. He loves me, but I don’t think he knows how to care for me,” Yang answered.

 

She placed her head against the steering wheel and tried to breathe before she lost control.

 

Blake squeezed the blonde’s hand, bringing it up and placing a soft kiss at her knuckles. “It’s okay. Just breathe. I’m here, I promise.”

 

Yang squeezed her hand back and lifted her head to look Blake in the eye. “I think I’m pregnant…”

 

“Yang,” Blake sucked in a breath, “Are you sure?”

 

The blonde pinched her eyes shut and nodded her head. “It’s the same morning sickness I had with Shadow… And I mean, there are other signs, but I’m late Blake... And I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Is that why you’re so worried about wanting Mercury to step up more in Shadow’s life?”

 

Yang gave another nod. “Yes, I just wanted him to want to be a parent, though it’s very clear he doesn’t plan on being one. I’m afraid, Blake... I think if I tell him, he’ll leave me.”

 

The faunus tightened her grip on Yang’s hand. “Well you have to try, Yang. At the very least, he deserves to know... But I think you’re not giving Mercury enough credit.”

 

“You’re just saying that,” Yang whispered. “I know Mercury. I know he’ll leave. He doesn’t want a kid.”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Blake commanded.

 

She let go of the blonde’s hand and reached out for her face instead. Gripping Yang’s cheeks, she looked her directly in the eye.

 

“Even if he runs, even if he packs his stuff and refuses to be a father, I promise you... You won’t be alone. Do you understand?”

 

Yang sniffed and nodded her head.

 

“Good,” Blake murmured, “I’m here, Yang. I’m not leaving. Even when everyone else is gone, I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

 

“I love you,” Yang whimpered.

 

“I love you too,” Blake smiled reassuringly and pressed a kiss to Yang’s cheek.

 

Then the trio continued home.


End file.
